


the smell of death

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne & Zatanna Zatara Are Friends, Earth-197, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Shopping Trip, Triggers, Zatanna Zatara is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "Bruce was supposed to spend his day working on papers for Wayne Enterprise that Lucius asked him to read and sign. Not that he was enchanted by the prospect – it was far from his favorite part of the job.He got interrupted by Zatanna, though."OR: Bruce and Zatanna goes on a shopping trip, and there's a panic attack.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Zatanna Zatara
Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	the smell of death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope you are all okay!! :D
> 
> Today, the prompt for the 24th, aka "Panic Attack"! So, if panic attack trigger you, plz close the tab :heart: 
> 
> Thanks so much to [Dottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi) for being my beta!! Love you :heart:

Bruce was supposed to spend his day working on papers for Wayne Enterprise that Lucius asked him to read and sign. Not that he was enchanted by the prospect – it was far from his favorite part of the job.

He got interrupted by Zatanna, though.

She burst into his office in the beginning of the afternoon, all sharp smiles and shining eyes, and slammed her hands on his desk. Probably for more dramatic effects. “Hello, Bruce,” she said.

“Zatanna. To what I owe the pleasure?”

“Well,” she started, looking right at him, obviously amused and victorious, “remember that thing you asked me to help with yesterday? You promised you'd do something for me in exchange.”

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, his fingers intertwined on his lap. “I suppose you're here because you know what you want from me?”

“Don't worry, I won't ask for your firstborn. I know your children, I don't want to be responsible for them and their shenanigans.” Zatanna waved away his offended expression (his children were _delightful_. A little chaotic, sure, but _delightful_ ). “Shhh, I know I'm right.”

He rolled his eyes and took off his reading glasses, putting them carefully on his desk – far away from Zatanna's hands. “What do you want, then?”

“Your afternoon. We're going on a shopping trip.”

Bruce blinked, half-convinced he didn't hear her correctly. “Excuse me?”

“I stand by what I said. Get up, old man, we don't have all day!”

He sent her a deadpan look. “We are the same age, Zatanna.”

“And yet I'm still way younger looking than you.”

Bruce sighed once again. “I need to tell-”

“Alfred? He already knows, don't worry.”

… Well, if Alfred and Zatanna both worked behind his back to give him his afternoon... He could accept it.

Bruce stood up. Zatanna was already by the door. “Oh, and don't forget your wallet. You're paying for everything.”

_Of course_ she would say that. Of course.

.

.

.

The mall was full and loud. Zatanna didn't seem bothered by it; Bruce was fine with it for now, but he knew that he would need some peace and a quiet place in two or three hours. By that point, his friend had dragged him only into clothes shops – and one for lingerie he wished he never went inside at all. He still helped Zatanna pick up the perfect set, but he would certainly appreciate not having to do it again.

It was mid-afternoon, now.

“I need a new perfume,” said Zatanna while they were passing in front of a heady smelling shop. “It's alright with you if I choose one now and we get snacks after?”

Bruce hummed, looking at the sign. “It's no problem.”

“Perfect!” Zatanna clapped her hands with an excited smile – it was true that she looked _young_ , like that. Free, too. Way more than he did – you could feel the weight of the years on his face, and even some more. But Zatanna looked as young as the first time he met her, all these years ago, when he was still travelling the world – her face was just more mature, more woman than girl.

He wondered if it was her magic, working on her consciously or unconsciously. (Or maybe, maybe, it was the fact that she hadn't adopted a kid at twenty-six and hadn't managed to keep him from the vigilante life. And then, somehow, got eight more. That probably helped.)

They were inside the shop, now, and Zatanna was looking through the different perfumes with interest. Her hands were free, considering Bruce was the one to carry all the bags since the beginning of their shopping trip. From time to time, she picked one, sprayed it on a little test paper, and smelled it. When she hesitated, she put it under Bruce's nose and asked for his thoughts.

It was honestly more fun than Bruce would have expected. He felt like a teenager, going through the different perfumes and trying to determine all the ingredients instead of choosing the one he liked the most. Zatanna didn't call him out on that; she actually started playing along with him.

That was when things turned sour.

Zatanna was humming, going through the different choices in front of her. She picked one, and repeated the same process they were doing since their arrival in the shop. She then held out the paper for Bruce to smell it and try to guess the components.

Except Bruce _knew_ this fruity smell, light and summery.

But the last time he smelled it – the scent had been drowned in iron and rain and gunpowder.

It felt like everything had stopped around him. He couldn't hear anything but the loud rush of blood in his body. He couldn't stop his breathing from picking up.

Bruce didn't really notice Zatanna's suddenly serious expression, nor how she replaced the perfume and took his hand. He vaguely realized that they were out of the shop – everything was louder, brighter.

They moved again, Zatanna still holding his hand, her voice soothing him. Soon she helped him sit in a quiet place, away from the crowd and the noise. She sat by his side, rubbing his back, worried gaze on him.

“I'm... I'm fine,” he managed to get out after a while.

“No, you're not,” she answered gently. “And it's alright, Bruce. You're allowed to not be fine sometimes.”

Bruce closed his eyes. He felt like crying. It was stupid – he hadn't cried over his parents' death in years. He was – he was over that. It wasn't a constant shadow over his shoulder and his heart; _he moved on_.

And yet, here he was, having a panic attack after smelling his mother's favorite perfume for the first time in years. The one he chose himself with his father – he could still remember handing over the money to the employee of the shop.

“I'm sorry,” said Zatanna, and she truly looked apologetic. Sad, too. “I didn't know.”

Bruce blinked a little – and then breathed, straightened. “It's alright. You couldn't know.” He hesitated, and he was glad she didn't try to talk or answer right away. That she let him time to gather his thoughts. “It was... My mother favorite's perfume. She was wearing it, that night.”

Zatanna nodded, her hand still a delicate weight on his back. Her long black hair was brushing his arm – nothing like the short cut his mother had, and he was suddenly glad for it.

“It's just... We still have a bottle of it, at home, but I never tried...”

“Hey, it's alright. I understand.” She was still looking at him; her other hand was holding his own, now, and he squeezed it in thanks.

They didn't say anything for a while. Bruce felt better already – just suddenly very tired.

He was glad Zatanna was here, though. It was... relaxing. To have a friend with him, helping him, looking out for him. Bruce hated when these things happened in public. Alfred and Leslie had been great for dealing with it when Bruce had been young, but it was decades ago and he always felt bad to bother them with it now. (Which he knew was all kinds of stupid, because he would feel bad if his own children wouldn't come to him when they were going through the same things.)

“What do you think about coffee now, and then going back to the Manor?” Zatanna said, finally cutting into the silence.

Bruce couldn't help the little smirk at his lips. “And what about my debt?”

She patted his shoulder with a laugh. “Oh, don't worry, you can pay me twice.”

He sighed, exaggerating it on purpose. “And here I thought I was free.”

“Oh, Bruce. You will never be free of me, dear.”

Bruce couldn't help but laugh truly, then, and Zatanna grinned before joining him.

They would have time for coffee and more teasing later. For now – they could stay here and enjoy the warm feeling of a simple friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!! :D
> 
> I need more Zatanna and Bruce in my life. DC let Bruce have best friends forever.
> 
> Tomorrow it's "Going back to school/work"... I have my idea, just need to write it :fingerguns:
> 
> Take care, a lot of love for you all!! :heart:


End file.
